castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Ryan
Jenny Ryan (born Jennifer Scout Duffy O'Malley) is Kevin Ryan's wife and good friends with Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito, Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. She's portrayed by Juliana Dever, the real-life wife of actor Seamus Dever, who portrays Kevin Ryan in the series. History Early Life Not that much is known about Jenny, except that she comes from a large Irish family like her husband. Jenny may originate from Queens, New York. Season 2 Although she did not appear directly in the first season, Ryan mentioned once that she called him regularly every five minutes in One Man's Treasure. Although Esposito and Castle expressed doubt over Jenny's existence, she was subsequently confirmed to be real when she visited Ryan at the precinct, commenting that she felt that she knew Ryan's colleagues after hearing all of his stories about them ("The Mistress Always Spanks Twice"). Season 3 When planning to propose to Jenny, Ryan asked Castle for advice and arranged a helicopter flight over some of their most memorable locations - including the bar where they met intending to finish it off by eating in an Italian restaurant that Castle recommended near their heliport. However, the proposal was nearly jeopardized when Jenny learned that Ryan hadn't been playing darts with Esposito the night before (he had been going to visit her parents for their permission), matters being made worse when Jenny learned that Natalie Rhodes was currently working with the team (Natalie was one of Ryan's 'Five Freebies' of celebrities, being one of five women Ryan could sleep with if he ever got the chance). However, she eventually came back to the precinct to accept Ryan's apology, prompting Ryan to propose to her right there in the station, the two being warmly congratulated by Ryan's colleagues. ("Nikki Heat") Season 4 Sometime later, she went on a double date involving her, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie. Ryan was scared of what would happen and didn't want to do it, as Lanie was coming from a double shift, but Jenny nevertheless insisted. When the date came around Lanie was annoyed when Jenny asked the two of them when they were going to get married, causing the perfect night to turn into a disaster. ("Demons") Nearing the wedding day, the couple decided on a cleanse, not eating solid food until the wedding, a process which lasted for twelve days and had such impact as to provoke Ryan into fighting with Esposito over a doughnut. During an investigation it was discovered that the victim - a pick-up artist - had sex with Jenny while she was dating Ryan, but Ryan clarified that at the time of the 'affair' he and Jenny had not agreed to be exclusive to each other. With that issue resolved, the wedding went off without further interruptions. ("Till Death Do Us Part ") Season 5 As Christmas approached, Jenny began to express an interest in starting a family, with Ryan being initially reluctant due to the terrible things he saw in his profession, until Esposito encouraged him to see his future child as something to protect. (Secret Santa) Before Valentine's Day, Jenny was ovulating and was thinking she and Ryan should try to conceive a baby the morning he came to work late, sweaty, disheveled and poorly dressed and left for any time when her temperature spike up which Ryan states that it might be their least romantic Valentine's Day until it comes and she tells him to have the night off, making the occasion romantic. (Reality Star Struck) Jenny is seen wishing Ryan luck by giving him a kiss as they leave to get fertility tests- having been attempting to conceive for six months without apparent success-, later visiting Ryan at the precinct just as he was reunited with Siobhan O'Doul, an old flame of Ryan's from an early assignment. Later, she visits the precinct wondering where her husband is and expressing her worry, forcing Beckett to reveal that Ryan went undercover to retrieve a book with people connected to the Irish Mob by using his old undercover name of Fenton O'Connell from seven years ago. After Ryan was successful in complete his mission, he came home to apologize to Jenny about the assignment, prompting Jenny to reveal that the fertility tests turned out to be useless as she is already pregnant. ("The Wild Rover") Season 6 Ryan was trying to be prepared since Jenny was 5 months pregnant and they only have 4 months to go before the baby arrives. (Valkyrie) At the crime scene, when Lanie asked Beckett about not planning her and Castle's wedding, Ryan stated about how couples, after the wedding, get questioned by the guests about having a baby, though Esposito told him that Jenny's becoming hormonal due to the fact that she's pregnant herself. (Number One Fan) Before Thanksgiving, Jenny's 8 months and about to be due in a month, but Ryan's worried that he's not ready to be a dad, but Esposito explained that being a dad is like being a cop and he'll turn up better than his own dad. (The Good, The Bad & The Baby) Things get more complicated when Jenny learns that Ryan is trapped in a burning building with Esposito and then she shows up to the burning building in labor! They talk about what to name the baby, Javier for a boy and Sarah Grace for a girl, until the phone cut off, and Jenny got worried, until Ryan came out alive and Jenny gave birth to a baby girl name Sarah Grace. (Under Fire) Season 7 According to Ryan in Montreal, Jenny lost her job and the two have been scraping by with the baby expenses, including taking care of Sarah Grace. She did appear as her husband's guest in Hollander’s Woods Season 8 Ryan stated that Jenny is pregnant again with their second child, which makes their daughter a big sister. In Death Wish, she gives birth to their baby boy, Nicholas Javier Ryan. Relationships Romance ::Main article: Ryan-Jenny Relationship Kevin Ryan Jenny and Kevin met a bar, and have been together ever since. Jenny bought Ryan a bright blue tie for their two week anniversary as seen in Little Girl Lost. Ryan introduce her to the gang in The Mistress Always Spanks Twice, who said nice things to them, and the two of them went to a movie. In Nikki Heat, Ryan wanted to propose to her, but a misunderstanding made Jenny think that Ryan was with Natalie Rhodes, but she came back to precinct to apologize, and Ryan told her that he went to her parents for their permission and got down on his knee and said "Jennifer Scout Duffy O'Malley, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Jenny saw the ring and said yes! In The Final Nail, Ryan thought of buying her chocolate. Throughout Season 4, the two of them were planning their wedding. In Demons, Jenny met Lanie on a double date with Ryan and Esposito, which ended badly when she asked Lanie and Esposito, "When are you two getting married?". In Till Death Do Us Part, she and Ryan did a cleanse before their wedding, right before she leaves to help her mother with the place cards, the two talk sweetly "Thanks, sweetie. I love you. I love you more. No, that's not possible." and kiss right in front of Esposito, Castle and Beckett. She even told Ryan about Michael Bailey, the murdered victim, when they were dating before they became exclusive. Luckily, the case was solved and their wedding came by without a hitch. In Secret Santa, the couple was putting up the tree and Jenny told Ryan, "It just doesn't feel like Christmas without kids.", stating that she wants to start a family. In Reality Star Struck, she made her husband arrive late for work sweaty, somewhat poorly dressed and left for any time to try making a baby, due to the fact that her temperature spike up and she's sexually ovulating. In The Wild Rover, the couple head to the doctor for fertility tests of "trying" for the past month. Jenny, along with Esposito, Castle and Beckett, found out that Ryan had worked undercover for a year and 2 months when he was a narcotics cop before homicide and has to go back, complicating his marriage to his wife. When he finished his cover job, Jenny told him she really wants him to be there for her and the test results they got back for the fertility doctor claim that they don't need the pregnancy tests after all since they were useless: she's pregnant! The two rejoice with a kiss. In Valkyrie, Jenny became five months pregnant and only has four to get ready while Ryan prepares. She became hormonal around Number One Fan and is 8 months pregnant and the baby's due in a month in The Good, The Bad & The Baby In Under Fire, two months later and three days past her due date, Jenny franticly finds out her husband and Esposito are trapped in a burning building and heads over, right around she goes into labor! Friends Richard Castle Jenny told Castle how Ryan gave her his copy of Heat Wave, and couldn't put it down. Castle compliment how beautiful she look in her wedding dress on hers and Ryan's wedding day. Kate Beckett Jenny compliment how Beckett looks more pretty than her picture in Cosmopolitan. The women even shared a talk when Ryan went undercover and when Ryan and Esposito got trapped in a burning building. Javier Esposito When Jenny first met Esposito, she told him how he was a great partner to Ryan and promised him to keep him safe. When her husband, Ryan, went undercover, Esposito told her that everything was fine but she didn't believe him and demanded where he is. Lanie Parish Jenny first Lanie met on their double date with Ryan and Esposito. When both their men got trapped in a burning building, they feared for the worse, especially when Jenny goes into labor and Lanie stood by her side, helping her breathe by coaching, until Ryan and Esposito got out alive. Trivia *Jenny bought Ryan a bright blue tie for their two-week anniversary. (Little Girl Lost) *Just a month or so after she and Ryan got together, Jenny met Michael Bailey, a pick-up artist, at a bar, and became a part of his ledger of women. This is revealed when the 12th precinct later works and solves his murder in Till Death Do Us Part. *Jenny likes drinking honey milk with Ryan every night to help her sleep. (The Double Down) *Like Ryan, Jenny comes from a large Irish family. *She has a navel ring. (Till Death Do Us Part) *Jenny is allergic to peanuts. Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Ryan, Jenny Category:Season 6 characters